


Not Your Princess

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Wrong phone number, t'challa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: T’Challa stared at his phone–-his supposedly secure phone that only select family members, as well as two members of the Dora Milaje, had the number to and knew about. His phone, which had been built and programmed to block any and all numbers that were not on a pre-approved list.Yet somehow an unknown number had gotten through.





	Not Your Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by this [ tumblr post](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/160122803023/runtelldathomeboy-that-escalated-quickly).

T’Challa stared at his phone–-his supposedly secure phone that only select family members, as well as two members of the Dora Milaje, had the number to and knew about. His phone, which had been built and programmed to block any and all numbers that were not on a pre-approved list.

Yet somehow an unknown number had gotten through.

_Princess_ , the text from the unknown number read, and T’Challa wondered if he’d accidentally intercepted a cyberattack intended toward his sister. Cautious, T’Challa didn’t respond to the text. Instead, he waited for a break in his day from politics and combat training to take the phone to his room, where he began a private investigation of his own.

He could hear his father chastising him for being reckless and not turning his phone over to one of the technological specialists who focused on hacking and cyber attacks. T’Challa’s curiosity was piqued, and though he knew what he was doing was risky, there was a part of him that thrived on the rush of figuring out not only how the text managed to come through on his phone, but who was responsible for it.

The latter was the easy part.

It was Tony Stark.

T’Challa squinted at his tablet screen. He knew of the American. He didn’t think the man would be so idiotic as to mount a cyber attack on Wakanda, even if he was foolish enough to get so intoxicated that most of the images of him online were of him drunk, high, undressed, or all three.

T’Challa tried not to let his gaze linger too long on the man’s posterior. Once he reprimanded himself for getting distracted he went back into investigative mode. He soon confirmed that Tony Stark did indeed send the text and that someone hadn’t just made it look like Tony Stark had been the culprit. He also discovered that even for someone of his intellect it was difficult to learn how Tony had broken through his phone’s protections, because of protections Tony had set up around his phone as well.

Tony’s AI JARVIS was a huge hinderance to T’Challa, but eventually he was able to obtain the information he wanted, which was a program built into Tony’s phone designed to force his texts through even after his number was blocked.

T’Challa noted that the program was often used on someone Tony had labeled in his contacts as “Platypus.”

A skim through the texts between the two revealed a loving, albeit bickering, relationship.

Overall, Tony appeared harmless, as did his text. That program however, could prove to be an issue. T’Challa would have to send the data he had on it to his programmers. Other than that though, he could simply ignore the text.

He _should_ ignore the text.

T’Challa’s cell phone sat at the edge of his bed, beckoning him to answer the text even though he knew better.

He knew it would be smarter to ignore Tony and let the man come to the conclusion that whoever he’d texted didn’t want to talk to him.

He wanted to see how Tony would react if he responded though.

His father’s voice screaming warnings in his head, T’Challa picked up his phone and typed one of the many responses any person would expect to receive after texting the wrong number. _Who is this?_

T’Challa didn’t get the chance to set the phone down before Tony responded back.

_Sorry. Wrong number._

That was it. T’Challa had responded without giving himself away, and Tony Stark would never contact him again.

So why did he suddenly have this empty pit in his stomach? What was this sentimentality he was feeling for someone he had never met? Someone who had an intellect that could come close to T’Challa’s, but with an attitude and values that opposed T’Challa in many ways.

Perhaps Tony’s intellect _was_ the reason? Breaking into Tony’s phone, finding his program and deciphering it had been fun and given T’Challa a rush of adrenaline. It had stimulated him in a way that he felt like he hadn’t been in a while.

He wanted more of that.

Before he could second guess himself, T’Challa’s fingers raced across his phone’s keyboard. _Come back! I’ll be your princess_.

Tony’s response was just as quick as the last. _We’ll meet again in another life._

T’Challa snickered as he imagined the man speaking the words aloud in a dramatic voice.

_I love you_ , T’Challa typed, meeting Tony’s dramatics with dramatics.

_I love you too, princess._

T’Challa chuckled as his chest warmed with emotion. He was delighted that he’d texted Tony back.


End file.
